hogwartsfbrpfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Alexier Xavier
"Patience is Virtue, you can pass everything" - ''Johanson Xavier. '''Biography' Alexier Xavier adalah seorang half-blood, Ayahnya seorang pure-blood dari Hogwarts dan ibunya seorang half-blood dari Beauxbaton. Semasa kecil Alex dididik seperti anak biasa dan orangtuanya tidak pernah menunjukan sihir, sampai saat Alex berumur 5 tahun ia menemukan sebuah buku tentang sihir di ruang kerja ayahnya. Alex dengan polosnya tertarik dengan buku tersebut dan membacanya, sejak itu Alex tertarik tentang cerita dan teori sihir. Setelah orangtuanya mengetahui yang Alex lakukan, mereka memutuskan untuk perlahan memberitahu tentang mantra-mantra dasar sihir. Namun di luar dugaan, Alex saat itu hanya tertarik pada teorinya saja dan belum ada keinginan untuk mempraktekannya. Jadi setiap kali orangtuanya menunjukan sihir ataupun memberi tahu suatu mantra dan teknik sihir, Alex selalu mengamati dengan seksama dan menghapal beberapa teknik dan mantranya, namun tidak berniat bahkan tidak berkeinginan untuk mempraktekannya. Hingga akhirnya Alex menginjak umur 11 tahun, Alex menerima sebuah surat dari Hogwarts yang mengundangnya untuk bersekolah disana. Alex merasa senang dan heran bersamaan, karena tidak pernah membayangkan akan bersekolah di sekolah sihir meskipun sudah puluhan buku sihir yang ia baca. Kedua orangtuanya senang akan undangan tersebut dan mendoakan kesuksesan Alex disana nanti. Alexpun berangkat ke Hogwarts lalu ia disorting ke Ravenclaw. Early Life Alexier adalah seorang half-blood, ayahnya seorang pure-blood dan ibunya half-blood. Charlotte dan Mairead sepupu kembarnya yang pure-blood menandakan bahwa keluarga Xavier adalah keluarga penyihir pure-blood. Sang kepala keluarga Xavier saat ini yaitu kakeknya Alexier, Xanderus Xavier adalah penyihir yang cukup terobsesi dengan status darah. Wajar memang, seorang pure-blood bangga akan darahnya, tidak terkecuali anggota keluarga Xavier lainnya. Selama sekian tahun keluarga Xavier terus menjaga kemurnian darahnya, anggota keluarga hanya menikah dengan sesama pure-blood entah dari mana asal mereka, asalkan pure-blood. Namun ayahnya Alexier, Johanson Xavier, telah mengotori tradisi tersebut dengan menikahi seorang half-blood, Eleanor Zephianor. Ini adalah kali pertama seorang half-blood muncul dalam keluarga, Johanson dikekang tentu saja. Namun Johanson bukan tipe yang akan menyerah begitu saja, apalagi terhadap cinta. Ayah Charlotte dan Mairead, Mathias Xavier yang bisa dibilang saudara yang paling dekat dengan ayah Alexier, tidak membandingkan status darah seperti anggota keluarga lain. Ia senantiasa membantu Johanson untuk memperjuangkan cintanya, juga mendapatkan kepercayaan dari anggota keluarga Xavier yang lain untuk menerima seorang half-blood di keluarga Xavier. Berakhir baik untungnya, Xanderus akhirnya menerima pernikahan Johanson dengan Eleanor. Lahirlah Alexier Xavier, keturunan half-blood pertama di keluarga Xavier. Meskipun Xanderus sudah menyetujui pernikahan dengan half-blood, bukan berarti obsesi terhadap status darah hilang begitu saja. Ia kerap kali bicara seolah merendahkan Alexier ketika pertemuan keluarga, dan anggota keluarga Xavier yang lain pun turut melontarkan cibiran pada Alexier dan ibunya, entah di depan ataupun di belakang. Gumaman kesal dan tidak percaya pun tak jarang dilontarkan oleh saudara Johanson yang lain pada Johanson sendiri, mau bagaimanapun Johanson telah dipercayakan untuk menjadi kepala keluarga baru Xavier nanti. Dan tampaknya kini hal tersebut akan dipertimbangkan kembali oleh Xanderus. Alexier yang pada dasarnya pendiam, seperti ibunya saat kecil. Tidak pernah melawan ataupun tidak terima akan cibiran yang diterimanya. Lebih tepatnya, Alexier tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa untuk membela diri, ibunya pun tidak pernah melawan cibiran tersebut. Namun untungnya, sepupunya yang seumuran dengannya, Charlotte dan Mairead sama seperti ayah mereka yang tidak memandang status darah, hanya Charlotte dan Mairead yang mau mengobrol dan bermain dengan Alexier. Di saat paman dan bibinya yang lain menjauhkan anak-anaknya dari Alexier. Alexier pun cukup senang, setidaknya ada yang menerima keberadaannya dalam keluarga Xavier. First Year Sampai ke Hogwarts, Alexier dikenal tampak dingin dan menyeramkan saat pertama kali dilihat di Chamber of Reception, kata teman-temannya. Sehingga banyak yang canggung dan agak takut mendekatinya, namun faktanya Alexier adalah anak yang ramah dan lembut, walau kadang ia menunjukan sisi galak. Setelah Corting Ceremony dan masuknya ia ke asrama Ravenclaw, ia mulai membentuk hubungan baik dengan para senior, dan mempererat pertemanan dengan teman seangkatan. Di kelas, Alexier adalah anak yang cukup pasif, sangat jarang mengangkat tangan, hanya akan maju jika ditunjuk. "I just give the chance to the others, they seems wanted house points more than me" Meski pasif, nilainya terbilang bagus, tidak ada nilai P,D, ataupun T di tahun pertamanya. Dan Alexier sering dimintai catatan oleh teman-temannya, karena cattaannya selalu lengkap. Namun, Alexier sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli pada House Cup, ia sekolah disini untuk belajar sihir, bukan untuk sibuk mengumpulkan poin, pikirnya. Alexier memiliki persahabatan yang erat dengan teman seasramanya, Horus. Karena Alexier adalah orang yang sangat dipercayai Horus -ia lebih suka dipanggil Rush- dan Rush memberi tau rahasianya yang seorang Lychantrhropy pertama kali pada Alexier -yang saat di Chamber of Reception, entah kenapa, tau kalau Rush adalah werewolf. Second Year Di tahun keduanya, Alexier diangkat menjadi Headboy. Dengan pertimbangan para staff juga beberapa Prefect yang merekomendasikannya, terpilihlah Alexier sebagai Headboy selanjutnya. Meski baru berumur 12 tahun, Alexier menunjukan kinerja yang bagus dan sifat dewasanya membantu dalam pemecahan masalah antar murid. Namun sebenarnya, Alexier cukup stress akan tugas tersebut, ia kurang istirahat dan pikirannya dipenuhi tugas Headboy. Meski begitu Alexier masih bisa menata dirinya dan bersikap baik-baik saja. "This is my job as Headboy, and this is my job as Student. Don't worry, I can handle all"Kategori:Character Kategori:Ravenclaw Kategori:Student